


weapons humanization

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [22]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, The Red War (Destiny), exo ghost, humanized ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: finding your ghost after losing your light is one hell of an experience
Series: destcember 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 8





	weapons humanization

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! so i bent the prompt a little bit for this. instead of making a human weapon, i made ghost an exo!! the concept of a human/humanoid ghost seems pretty cool, so i thought i‘d try it out!!

waking up was painful. walking was painful. breathing was painful. 

i struggled to remember what had happened. amanda dropped me onto a command ship, and i was fighting cabal, and i…

and i lost my light.

i lost my immortality, what made me a guardian. i lost my ghost. 

every inch of my body hurt, i was aching in muscles i didn’t know i had until now. i had no ammunition, no fight left in me, but i knew i couldn’t stay where i was. if what happened really happened, i wasn’t safe anywhere in the city, and i needed to move, fast. 

i had a limp in my left leg as i stumbled down the hill in front of me. i couldn’t bear to look, but i could hear cabal forces marching through the city.

how many lightless guardians died? how many innocent city dwellers died? the cabal were not kind nor peaceful nor merciful, and they did not discriminate between soldiers and civilians. 

with sorrow for these deaths and fear for my own, i pressed on. if i were to have any chance of survival, i needed to get out of the city. join one of the vagabond clans in the wilds, maybe start or join a resistance.  _ this isn’t the time for wishful thinking _ , i scolded myself.  _ move faster. _

“...guardian?”

_ my ghost! _ i stared to hobble faster but quicklyi stopped myself. i didn’t want to run towards what sounded like my ghost, just for it to be a trap.

“this is awful. awful!”

i took another step closer. a familiar blue light was glowing gently from the source of the sound. i was afraid of being too hopeful, but what i wouldn’t do to be with my ghost again…

“this can’t be happening…”

with that, my heart broke. trap or not, i began moving forward again, eyes on my ghost, who was sitting, slouched against a piece of rubble. even from this distance, i could see broken and missing bits of metal off of his face, with only one optic still glowing and clothing torn to shreds. 

the sight made me move faster towards him, to comfort or help him, i’m not sure, but i tripped hard on a bit of fallen metal and hit the ground hard. i couldn’t bear to bring myself up.

“guardian!”

he had seen me. thank the traveler, if it’s still there. i could hear him rush over and kneel next to me.

“you’re alive… i thought i lost you.”

and with that, i felt relief for the first time since this whole mess started. my aching muscles were relieved and i could finally bear to put my weight on my own two feet. 

“i can heal you, but i can’t resurrect you. not since…”

“it’s okay,” i said, resting a hand on his forearm. “it’s okay.”

“it’s not okay. nothing is okay and we know it.”

“...yeah. let’s just get out of here, fast.”


End file.
